theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Upcoming Movies
This blog was made to know what movies are coming up . Past 2013 is uncertain and it will change through time. I will also give my score on how the movie was in 3 or 4 aspects (say your own opinions in the comments ) Score on Movies in Theaters Oz The Great and Powerful Overall: 7 or 8 out of 10 *Story - 8 out of 10 *Acting - 7 out of 10 *Visuals - 10 out of 10 *Music - 3 out of 10 Score on DVD/Blu-Rays Rise of the Guardians - Dreamworks Animation Overall: 8 of 10 *Story - 8 of 10 *Acting - 7 of 10 *Visuals/3D - 10 of 10 *Animation - 10 of 10 *Music - 7 of 10 Argo - Ben Affleck Overall : 9 out of 10 *Story - 9 of 10 *Acting - 9 of 10 *Visuals - 7 of 10 *Music - 5 of 10 Les Miserables - March 22 Overall: 10 of 10 *Story - 9 of 10 *Acting - 10 of 10 *Visuals - 9 of 10 *Music/Singing - 10 of 10 *Cinematography - 10 of 10 Lincoln- March 26 Overall: 10 of 10 *Story - 10 of 10 *Acting - 10 of 10 *Visuals - 8 of 10 *Music - 5 of 10 The Hobbit:An Unexpected Journey Overall:4 of 10 *Story - 5 of 10 *Acting - 8 of 10 *Music - 6 of 10 *Visuals - 10 of 10 *Cinematography - 10 of 10 2013 *Iron Man 3 - IMAX for April 24th, Actual May 3rd *Thor:The Dark World - November 8th *The Lone Ranger - July 3rd *Man of Steel - June 14th *Monsters University (DisneyPixar) - June 21st *The Wolverine - July 26th *G.I.Joe Retaliation - March 29th ---------------------- *Fast and Furious 6 - May 24th *Star Trek: Into Darkness - May 17th *The Hobbit:Desolation of Smaug - Decemeber 13th *Despicable Me 2 - July 3rd *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire - November 22nd *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - September 27th *Olympus has Fallen - March 22nd --------------------------------- *The Croods (DreamworksAnimation) - March 22nd ---------------------------------- *Jurassic Park 3D - April 5th ----------------------------------- *The Great Gatsby - May 10th *Epic (BlueSkyAnimation)- May 24th *Despicable Me 2 - July 3rd *The Smurfs 2 - July 31st *300 Rise of an Empire - August 2nd *Percy Jackson:Sea of Monsters - August 16th *Frozen (DisneyAnimation) - Novemeber 27th *Planes (DisneyAnimation) - August ( Direct to DVD/Blu-Ray) 2014 This List could change *The Good Dinosaur (DisneyPixar) - 2014 *Bond 24 - 2014 *GODZILLA - May 16th *Captain America:The Winter Soldier - April 4th *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - May 2nd *How to Train Your Dragon 2 - June 20th *Rio 2 - April 11th *Transformers 4 - June 27th *X-Men: Days of Future Past - July 18th *Guardians of the Galaxy - August 1st *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 - November 21st *The Hobbit:There and Back Again - December 17th *Night At The Museum 3 - December 25th *Fast and Furious 7 - Summer 2014 2015 and Beyond This list could REALLY Change *Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - July 10th *How to Train Your Dragon 3 - June 18th 2016 *The Avengers 2 - May 1st *Kung-Fu Panda 3 - March 18th 2016 *Inside Out (DisneyPixar) - June 19th 2015 *The Fantastic Four - March 6th *The Penguins of Madagascar - March 27th *Ant-Man -November 6th *Finding Dory (DisneyPixar) - November *The Hunger Games:Mockingjay Part 2 - November 20th *Star Wars Episode VII Summer 2015 *Avatar 2 - 2015 *Avatar 3 - 2016 *Snow White and the Huntsman 2 -May 2015 Category:Blog posts